Silent But Deadly
by Snarry4life
Summary: A Marriage Law with a major twist that no one saw coming!


**SILENT BUT DEADLY **

The Magic of Ministry was pushing forward a Marriage Law, working for Voldemort, although they didn't know it. Voldemort wanted Hermione Granger to marry one of his Death Eaters, he was sure he would win the War with the Mudblood on his side.

! !

Hermione was at breakfast in the Great Hall when the post came in, the post that would change the Game for the War. An owl landed in front of her, the letter contained a Ministry Seal.

Hermione nervously took the letter from the owl, offering the owl her bacon as she broke the seal. She had no idea but 3 teachers and 1 student were watching her every move.

_Miss Hermione Granger, _

_The Ministry of Magic has just passed a law that pertains to you, personally. A Marriage Law (The Sixth in Wizarding History) uniting Muggleborns with Purebloods and Halfbloods requires that you find a Wizard of either Pureblood or Halfblood status. _

_Our records show that you are 18, by use of a ministry approved Time – Turner. This means you are of age and will be required to obey the law or your wand will be taken and yourself forced out of our society. _

_You have 2 months to marry and 2 additional years to produce a child. All details of the law shall be made clear in the law itself which will be made available to you, by the Headmaster of Hogwarts later today. _

_You shall receive contracts for Marriage in the post. Once you have chosen a proper suitor, you and your chosen will contact the Ministry to marry. If you have any questions the Ministry will be glad to answer them. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Hagita Hopkins _

Hermione finished reading, she could barely hear the other students around her, a plan was forming so fast in her mind she was solving potential problems faster by the seconds that passed. Finally a few minutes later Hermione had the perfect plan, she looked up to Harry and Ron looking at her in concern, she smiled and told them she was fine. Another owl landed in front of her.

_Miss Granger, _

_The Malfoy Family would like to formally extend this proposal on behalf of Draco Malfoy for your hand in Marriage. Attached is a marriage contract, that if you agree and sign, we will begin proceedings for the Marriage itself. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Lord Malfoy _

Hermione laughed outright at the Marriage proposal, grabbing a quill she quickly wrote a response to 'Lord Malfoy' and sent it off with the owl he sent.

Ron looked at her like she was mental, he didn't know what Hermione had written in response to Lucius Malfoy but it looked to him like she accepted, his face was turning an angry shade of red.

Harry casually looked at Ron and instantly knew Ron was of course jumping to conclusions and was going to make an idiot of himself. Again. "Hermione, what did you write to Malfoy?" asked Harry carefully.

Hermione smiled looking up from finishing making herself an egg and bacon sandwich, wrapping it in napkins, it was obvious she was leaving the great hall.

"David Carradine. Now I have stuff to do, I'll be gone for about 10 hours. I will be taking Dobby with me. I'll see you boys later, try and behave, and for god sakes don't listen to anything Malfoy says ok." Hermione leaned over the table and kissed Harry on the cheek while whispering into his ear, asking him to trust her. Harry nodded his head and watched her throw a teasing kiss to Malfoy and leave the Great Hall.

Malfoy, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape looked thoroughly confused with her behaviour, they were expecting a crying breakdown ending with Hermione running out of the Hall, they did not expect Hermione to answer a Malfoy owl and throw a kiss to Draco Malfoy. They were left wondering what the hell was going on.

! !

Hermione quickly made her way her room, through on some casual but nice robes, grabbed a few things, placed everything she would need in her beaded bag and called for Dobby.

"Yes Miss Hermie what can Dobby be doing for you?" Dobby popped into existence

Hermione sat on her bed cross legged and patted the spot in front of her, beckoning Dobby to sit in front of her. Dobby immediately sat down, patiently waiting for Miss Hermie to speak.

"I need some help today Dobby, first I need you to apparate us out of Hogwarts and take us to a Dirt Crossroads. Can you do that? I need you to trust me, I would never put you in danger, or go against Harry. I have to do something to stop the Malfoy's trying to force me into marrying their son."

Dobby looked at Hermione in Horror and shivered at the mention of the Malfoy's.

"Dobby is at your service for today, Miss Hermie. You can trust Dobby." Dobby held Hermione's hand and a short crack later, Dobby had apparated Hermione straight out of Hogwarts to a dirt crossroads.

Hermione took a piece of Parchment and pen out of her beaded bag and wrote a quick note addressed to Dumbledore, Hermione asked Dobby to take it to a House Elf at Hogwarts and ask them to deliver it to Dumbledore and come straight back. Dobby popped out and was back in less than a minute.

Hermione rather than using her wand, she took a small hand shovel out of her bag and dug a small hole, placing a tin box in the hole with the necessary items she buried the box, put the shovel away and waited.

! !

Tinky received the note from Dobby and made her way to Dumbledore immediately. Tinky found Dumbledore in the great hall, she made a beeline over to his chair and gently pulled on his robes to alert him that she was there, not wanting to disturb him too much.

"Well Hello Tinky, is that a note for me?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Tinky nodded and handed the note over before disappearing back to the Kitchens.

Dumbledore unfolded the note and frowned at it, reading it quickly before handing it to the other two.

"_Headmaster, _

_Obviously you know the new law that has come in, you are also aware that I am affected, so I am doing what is best for me. I have left the school grounds. I will be perfectly safe, I will be back by dinner time. I am sorry for breaking the school rules, I will take whatever punishment you see fit, after I get back. _

_Yours, _

_Hermione Granger." _

! !

It wasn't every day that the King of Hell got summoned to a Crossroads, he was intrigued though so Crowley answer the call. Crowley arrived somewhere in England, he remained invisible looking over at the girl who had summoned him, instantly taking in her clothes he knew she was from the Wizarding World, he also took notice of the house elf she had standing beside her. After a few minutes he decided to make himself visible and found out what this witch wanted.

"It's not every day I get called to a Crossroads deal. What is a beautiful young witch like you doing here?" Crowley spoke carefully.

Hermione looked at the King of Hell her confidence holding strong. Hermione curtsied "Thank you for answering the Summoning my King. I am sure you are aware of the War that the Wizarding World is in, well the Ministry of Magic has just passed a Marriage Law from the Dark Lord - Voldemort's workings. I am the only one that is affected by the Law because in my third year I used a Time Turner to take extra classes. I am being persuaded by Death Eaters – Voldemort's followers, Voldemort believes if he has me, he will win the war"

Crowley listened to the girl tell him her problems. "So I gather you want me to make the Death Eaters leave you alone so you can marry your high school sweet heart."

Hermione looked at Crowley with a smile on her face. "Not at all my King, I wish for your hand in marriage."

It wasn't often, nearly impossible actually to shock Crowley, but this Witch just did it, with a smile on her face to boot.

Dobby had popped away and popped back with a scroll of parchment in his hands, silently he handed the scroll to Hermione. Hermione thanked him, while digging in her bag for the sheet of parchment she had written down an old spell on, before handing the new marriage law and spell over to the King of Hell.

Crowley read through all the rules and regulations for the new marriage law, he also looked over the spell the witch had given him. He stood for a few minutes, getting into her view of thinking and had to admit that he was impressed with the girl's attention to detail, this marriage would work out for both parties. Crowley looked up "What is your name darling?"

"Hermione Jean Granger." Hermione answered promptly. Crowley nodded before clicking his fingers making them disappear and reappear in his office. Crowley made his way over to his bar and made himself a glass of Craig before motioning to Hermione that she could have anything she wanted. Hermione just poured herself a glass of water, asking Dobby if he wanted anything which he replied with; "Oh No Miss Hermie, Dobby is not needing anything."

Crowley sat down behind his desk looking over at his soon to be Wife, he had decided that he would indeed marry the young girl, she would be someone he could trust and rely on, and they would be able to help each other. Crowley wouldn't mind killing anyone who threatened her.

"I am impressed, you have thought this through and this would be beneficial to both parties involved, tell me what you want out of this marriage and I will write up the contract, after you sign it, we will tie the knot." Crowley spoke while sipping his Craig aged 30 years.

Hermione sat down on the leather couch provided and sipped her water before answering her soon to be Husband. "I want to be an equal to you, I want your respect. I want to be able to finish school and study or work anywhere of my choosing after I graduate. I want to be protected in this war, but also able to fight, I am not useless or weak. I would like you to be faithful to me, as I have no intention of straying or taking lovers. I would like you to confined in me and trust me. I wouldn't mind if you would show affection towards me."

Crowley found himself liking her terms to the marriage, he started writing up the contract with his contract quill and infant blood that it was to be written in. Crowley clicked his fingers and a thick book was floating in front of Hermione. "Please pick out a Wedding Ring and Dress that you want."

Hermione grabbed the book and went through it until she found what she wanted, as soon as she made the decision, someone knocked on the door, waiting a few seconds before opening the door and stepping inside.

"My King, you called for me." A Demon spoke his eyes never leaving Crowley's desk.

"Yes, Bradley this young lady will be the Queen of Hell in a few hours, Hermione has picked out a dress and ring, you will get these ready now, we will be tying the knot soon. You understand that I am trusting you with this Bradley, do not fail us."

Bradley looked surprised but satisfied he could feel the raw power coming from the girl, taking in her clothing he immediately put together that she was a young witch from the wizarding world, a powerful one at that. Yes he decided that she would make a fine queen, one that he would be happy to serve.

"I will not fail you, My King, My Queen." Bradley walked over to the girl and bowed before taking the book out of her hands. "I look forward to serving you, my queen, please do not hesitate to call me if you ever need anything."

Hermione smiled "Thank you Bradley, I will be sure to call you if I ever need anything."

Bradley walked out of the office with the book in his hands, looking at his Queens choices, he was pleased of her choices. Bradley grabbed a couple of Demons as he walked around his King's mansion, he got them to prepare the Hall for his King's Wedding.

Crowley finished the contract and read it out to Hermione, once Hermione was satisfied with the terms and conditions along with Crowley's promises that he would never lose his temper with her, or lay a hand in harm on her. Hermione carefully signed the contract.

! !

Bradley had gotten his Queens Dress and Ring ready, he had gotten Human makeup and hair artists to come to the mansion to get his Queen ready. The hall was ready for the wedding, Bradley had hired a justice of the peace to marry his King and Queen. He had also gone to the Wizarding World – Ministry of Magic and gotten a Ministry official to oversee the Wedding. The Hall was decorated around his Queens dress and her Ring.

Bradley went back to his King's office to collect the Bride to be, to get ready for her Wedding. Ushering Hermione into a room for his Queen to be pampered he answered any questions she had, and Hermione did the same.

Hermione felt very spoiled, first she had a very relaxing bath a maid came in and massaged/washed her hair, after Hermione dried off, she put her wet hair in a towel and rubbed Mango Body Butter all over her body, while she was in the bath she used a spell to get rid of all her unwanted hair, she skin was now soft and smooth as silk and smelt like mango.

Makeup and Hair Artists got Hermione ready, helped her into her dress and shoes, and styled her hair, done her makeup. Hermione asked Bradley to take some photos for her, as she wanted to give some to Harry to make up for him not being able to be here, she knew he would be upset about not being there for her, on her wedding day to boot.

Crowley had dressed in a nicer suit for his wedding and inspected the hall, spoken to the Ministry official and the Justice of the Peace, picked out his Wedding band, it was very similar to Hermione's wedding band, his diamonds were dark blue, whereas Hermione's were light blue, both rings were black gold.

It was time.

Soft music started playing as Hermione came into the room, in her wedding attire, on Bradley's arm. She took in the hall and instantly fell in love with everything. "It's Beautiful, Thank you Bradley." Hermione whispered. Bradley beamed proudly, happy that his Queen approved on his efforts, Bradley had taken lots of pictures for his Queen.

Bradley handed his Queen over to his King and walked off to the side to watch the proceedings.

Crowley had accepted Hermione's hand without hesitation, she looked beautiful. Crowley thought Hermione would have picked a traditional white dress, but was pleasantly surprised with her light black dress, it made her features stand out and looked amazing on her.

As the Justice of Peace and the Ministry Official married them, Crowley's eyes never left Hermione's, even as they exchanged vows and slipped the rings on each other's fingers.

Crowley pulled Hermione into a passionate kiss when it was time. Hermione returned the kiss without hesitation. At the signing of the Wedding Certificates Hermione proudly signed her new name; Lady Hermione Crowley.

The Ministry Official left with a copy after he had approved it, it was to be filed in the Department of Marriage Records.

Bradley made sure to get photos of their rings exchange and first kiss, the signing and their first dance. When the King and Queen left to comsuminate the Marriage, Bradley got all the photos developed and put into a nice wedding photo album for his Queen.

! !

Crowley picked up Hermione bridal style and carried her to his bedroom, Hermione laughed and giggled as he picked her up, the sound of her laughter bought a smile his face. Setting Hermione down on her feet, Crowley took a special dagger out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

Hermione took the blade, trust showing in her eyes. Hermione closed her eyes, connecting to her magic, opening her eyes, Hermione started chanting, holding the blade to wrist.

"_Magiae possessor sim particeps potestatis sociae muneribus electo meo. Et in parte naturalis magiae tueri meos, et electos ad alterum. Fiduciam et fidem spectaculum sanguinis particeps amoris et."_

Hermione sliced across her wrist and offered her bleeding wrist to her Husband. Crowley gently took the offered bleeding wrist and bought it to his mouth, he drank her blood, letting her sweet blood run into his mouth, and he drank until the wound closed itself. Crowley instantly felt connected to her magic, it felt purely powerful, it wasn't like anything he had felt before, it was addicting. Crowley knew he was more powerful now.

Taking the blade from his wife, Crowley repeated the same chant, slicing into his own wrist and offering his bleeding wrist to his wife.

Hermione took his wrist and guided it to her mouth. Crowley's blood tasted had a sweet spiciness to it. Her magical core grabbed on to the demonic magic that Crowley was giving her. Hermione felt her core expand, she felt more powerful. The bleeding stopped. A hum of magic surrounded the newlyweds not they noticed as they started kissing. Crowley slowly removing Hermione's dress from her body.

Living at a boarding school made Hermione a pro at removing ties, she quickly removed her Husband's tie, pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders and slowly unbuttoned her Husband's long sleeve button up shirt.

Crowley ran his hands gently over Hermione's skin, he felt to the softness of her body under his fingertips as he kissed her neck while gently nipping at her skin. A fleeting thought caught his attention as his wife was undoing his pants.

"Darling, are you a Virgin?" Crowley whispered, gently tilting her chin up to direct her eye sight to his.

Hermione suddenly got shy. "Yes." Her voice quivered

"Don't be shy, kitten. Let me worship your body, mind and soul, I will let you experiment later, now is about you." Crowley spoke softly to her, he was over the moon that his wife was a Virgin, it had been over 500years since he had been with a virgin. Crowley snapped his fingers and was instantly naked as the day he was born, picking up his wife he laid her in the middle of his King size bed

Crowley worshiped her body, mind and soul just like he said he would, Hermione moaned and screamed his name by her 7th Orgasm by the end of her last powerful orgasm Hermione passed out. Crowley patted himself on the back for a job well done and gently cleaned her up, before pulling his little wife against his body and let the sounds of Hermione's breathing calm him into a relaxed state.

Demons didn't need to sleep, they could of they wanted to, but it wasn't required. Sending Bradley a mental message he ordered the demon to buy the finest cloaks and robes for his wife, also adding normal clothes to the list of clothes that a normal 18yr old would wear, shoes and accessories for every outfit. Ordering Bradley to get all the Hell Hound pups ready for his wife to choose from. He wouldn't allow his wife to go back to school with no protection, he would be sending Bradley with her, and her choice of hound. He was interested to see what this Voldemort character would do with this new development, his little wife had royally screwed up Voldemort's plans to get her on the other side. Crowley had to hand it to her, his wife was extremely clever.

! !

Hermione woke up an hour later, fully relaxed, rolling over she kissed Crowley before getting up and summoning her clothes and getting dressed. Crowley gave her the tour of his mansion before leading her out to the grounds – where the Hounds were. The puppies were jumping around competing for attention, Hermione fell in love with all of them, she let them climb all over her, licking her face, while she laughed and rubbed their bellies. All the puppies were staffy pups, with black fur, and red eyes, with soft blue flames covering their little bodies, the flames weren't harmful to anyone except their victims.

Bradley came outside looking for his King, when he came up to the sight of his Queen playing with the pups, he couldn't help but take a few photos for her, smiling softy at the kings expression.

Crowley thought he had these pups well trained to be chosen, they were supposed to sit still and quietly wait to be chosen, not jump around, climbing all over his wife, not slobbering all over her face and jumping over each other for attention. He came to the conclusion that it must be Hermione's powerful aura making them play up, yes that must be it – but he couldn't lie to himself, he knew it was who his wife was, she infected everyone with her personality, he had complete faith that Bradley would rather die for her, than betray the kingdom.

Hermione was teaching the puppies to sit, roll over and stand pretty, every command that she gave them they instantly followed. Crowley told her he was going to let her choose one, but he knew she wouldn't be able to choose just one, so now Hermione has 4 Hell hound puppies in her possession. Crowley explained the more time she spent with them, the faster they would grow, explained that Hell Hounds are fiercely protective of their masters. Crowley whistled sharply and a huge hell hound came padding over to Crowley, it was almost as tall as him. Hermione carefully let Growley smell her hand, Growley lowered his head and allowed Hermione to pat his head and scratch behind his ears. Crowley rolled his eyes when his hound completely forgot his training – rolling over on to his back begging for his stomach to be rubbed and scratched, it took Hermione using both hands. Bradley snickered that turned into a coughing/laughing fit.

Hermione called for Dobby and showed him her new puppies, asking if Dobby would be in charge of their meal times, Dobby proudly took on the task, and patted the puppies, he was well aware of what the pups were, he recognized that Hermione was marginally more powerful since sharing and receiving more magic. Dobby asked to bond with Hermione, which shocked her but she agreed on the conditions that Dobby let Hermione pay him weekly, gave him proper clothes to wear and he got the weekends off, no punishing himself and Dobby was allowed to defend himself if anyone abused him. Hermione told him that he was still allowed to help Harry Potter when he ever called. Dobby agreed to the terms and they quickly bonded. Hermione summoned her beaded bag and gave Dobby a pouch full of galleons, telling him to go and buy himself, nice work and casual robes and comfy socks/shoes, he was allowed any colour he wanted. Dobby carefully took the pouch of galleons, he ran over to Crowley and tugged on his suit, surprisingly Crowley crouched down to Dobby's level, Dobby quietly asked for the House of Crowley Crest, Crowley clicked his fingers and a picture of the crest fell into Dobby's hands, Dobby gasped in shock as he recognized the Crest from working at the Malfoy's, Dobby quickly grinned and popped out.

Crowley explained the meaning of the Crowley Symbol to his confused wife.

"Crowley was one of the first Wizarding Families, The name Crowley goes back centuries somewhere in the year 346BC when my mother died, I was the only one to take on the name, and I haven't been seen since the early 1600's of course everyone thinks the Crowley named died out. So you can imagine the excitement that the Wizarding World is going to have. The Ministry official is aware, but now with Dobby going to get the House of Crowley Crest sewed onto his Robes, Witches and Wizards will be talking in no time.

Crowley is the most powerful and Wealthiest Family in Wizarding History to date. I haven't been seen since the 1600's, the Goblins of Course know I am still alive, since they handle most of my investments. Hermione, Darling you made an excellent choice marrying into the Crowley name."

Hermione looked at her husband in complete shock, not only was she the Queen of Hell to Demons, and married to the King of Hell she was also married into the oldest wealthiest magical families. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. She also couldn't wait to see the faces of Malfoy Sir & Jr. Hermione decided to laugh. She honestly couldn't wait to see Malfoy's face. She sobered up after wiping tears from her face.

"I'm sorry, I just can't wait to see Malfoy's face. Or his fathers since Lucius sent a proposal for his son to me. Oh to be a fly on that wall!" Hermione started laughing again. Crowley smile at her.

Bradley volunteered to go spy on the Malfoy's for her, in the morning when the post came and sharing the memory with her, Hermione thanked him.

Dobby came back in a set of new robes, black with light blue silk, black boots with the Crowley Crest sewed on the front of his robes. Dobby looked really smart. Hermione complemented him, Dobby beamed proudly. Dobby informed Hermione that Hogwarts he asked the castle to provide private rooms for her, the elves at Hogwarts had already moved her stuff there and unpacked, the rooms are big enough for the puppies and Crookshanks. Hermione thanked him and made a mental note to thank Hogwarts when she got back, she asked Dobby to give himself a room for himself, with adjoining bathroom and walk-in closet, and proper sleeping quarters. Dobby nodded and popped away to go set up his room in Hermione's private rooms.

! !

It was time to go back to Hogwarts, Dobby had moved all her new clothes that Bradley had bought and moved the puppies to Hogwarts with everything she would need for the pups, she had yet to name them yet. Bradley already left for Hogwarts, Crowley would be coming later when she was asleep, he promised to try and see her every night, promised that Hermione wouldn't face the crowds/Headmaster alone, he would be there with her tomorrow morning. Bradley would be her personal shadow from now on.

Hermione disappeared with a single thought back to Hogwarts, her magic was powerful more than ever. Hermione could silently perform magic, she no longer needed her wand. Crowley promised to teach her defensive spells, and to conjure/manipulate the elements. Bradley would teach her in hand to hand combat, Hermione would be running every morning with her pups. A benefit of having Demonic Magic that Hermione wouldn't get tried/exhausted from using magic, her magical core wouldn't deplete, her body would be able to take more damage than normal and heal faster.

Appearing in her new rooms she was excited, she needed to see Harry in private. Crowley had shared an ancient spell with her that would allow Hermione to spare her new magic with Harry. Harry was already powerful, but Hermione often thought that the Headmaster has put blocks on Harry's magic, Hermione wanted to share her Husband's Demonic magic with Harry. The demonic magic would break through any blocks and with any luck completely destroy the connection between Harry and Voldemort.

Writing a quick note to Harry to let Dobby take him to her, and a quick apology to the Headmaster and a promise that everything would be explained in the morning paper.

While Dobby left to deliver the notes and grab Harry, Hermione closed her eyes, concentrated on her magic and on Hogwarts saying thank you for the private rooms, a promise that her pups would never harm a student inside the walls of Hogwarts.

As the students and teachers sat down for dinner the Great Hall doors swung open and Dobby marched in with his impressive robes showing off, he dropped the letter to Harry Potter in his hands and then marched right up to the Headmaster and dropped the letter on his dinner plate, turned and walked back to Harry who was busy reading the little note from Hermione.

Draco gaped at his old house elf in expensive robes and shoes instead of a pillow case, he threw a hex at the elf out of pure spite. Draco didn't expect the hex to be returned mid-way and 10 times faster. The hex knocked Draco right out of his seat and threw him into the wall behind him, Draco's eyes were wide with shock, never in his life had a house elf attacked a wizard. Dobby held Draco in place, holding his hand out towards Draco, Dobby moved his hand forward slowly in a pushing motion. Draco screamed out in pain, he was literally being pushed into the stone wall behind him, he could feel his bones protesting, fear raced through Draco as he screamed in pain, tears gathering in his eyes. The teachers and students were too shocked to do anything, never in wizarding history had there been a House elf that fought back.

Dobby suddenly dropped his hand and Draco fell harshly on to the stone floor, crying out in pain, Draco didn't try and get up, he just stayed there in a fetal position. Dobby turned and actually threw a sneer at the shocked Headmasters face, Dobby marched out of the Great Hall with a smiling Harry Potter following closely.

Chaos broke out after that. Dumbledore was utterly shocked that a House Elf had attacked a wizard and threw him, the Headmaster, the Greatest Wizard that had ever lived; a sneer.

Snape kept a bored look on his face, but inside he was silently cheering for the elf.

McGonagall kept thinking 'What the Hell just happened?'

! !

Hogwarts had provided Hermione's room with a pensive, Hermione put today's events in the pensive minus the sex scene, so that Harry could view everything. Harry wouldn't be able to see the pups until he had the Demonic Magic in his system.

Harry entered Hermione's room and saw Hermione straight away, running over Harry pulled her into a hug. They talked for a few minutes, Harry noticed the Wedding ring on her left hand, had a good look at it and told her it looked nice, Hermione asked him to view her memories of today to explain everything and then they would talk. Harry stuck his head in the pensive and was instantly pulled into his best friends' memories.

What seemed like hours for Harry was only 30 minutes for Hermione, in that time Dobby had told Hermione what he did to Malfoy, and they had a good laugh over it. Dinner was set up and waiting for Harry to finish in the pensive, Dobby would eat all meals with Hermione like an equal.

Harry came out with tears in his eyes and pulled Hermione into another Hug.

"Your wedding was beautiful Mione, truly, you looked amazing in your dress, and I understand now why your ring is black, good choice. I can't wait to see Malfoy's face tomorrow. Are you sure you want to share your magic with me, Mione that's a big step and I'd never be able to repay you."

Hermione took Harry's hands in hers, looking directly into his eyes. "You know how you can repay me Harry? Live a long and happy life. Without this stupid war hanging over our heads, without any meddling Headmasters ruling our lives. Voldemort wants a war, fine! We will give him a damn war! We will recruit Professor Snape to teach us how to fight and Kill Death Eaters, they won't hesitate to kill us, so we shouldn't either. Fuck the Order of the Phoenix! What exactly are they doing? They catch maybe one or two lower level Death Eaters and send them to Azkaban, then Voldemort gets them back out. Harry, Dumbledore knew that the DoM held the original Prophecy, he told everyone else that they were protecting a weapon?! What Weapon! It wasn't a weapon, it was a waste of time, and it would have taken him 5 minutes to tell you the Prophecy, he could have escorted you to go and get the prophecy and you could have smashed it. The fight at the DoM didn't have to happen, you didn't have to lose Sirius!

What took Dumbledore and the Order so long in the first place to get there, think about it Harry, really think about it. Professor Snape would have immediately contacted Dumbledore, you know that. It wasn't your fault, none of it was. I want you to repay me by growing up a tiny bit, stop being Dumbledore's pawn in this chess game against Voldemort, I want you to get angry, I want you to fight and train with me, I want you to kill Death Eaters and Voldemort with me and shut down the Order of Phoenix. I want you to become the best damn wizard you can, because Harry you are not alone in this fight. I'll be damned if I let Dumbledore use Hogwarts as a battle ground in this war! What kind of Headmaster doesn't let the best person we have to teach us to defend ourselves? It shouldn't have been necessary to start the DA last year. An ex Death Eater for god sake! Snape stood in front of a werewolf to protect us Harry, he came into the Shrieking Shack to save us. Please just hear what I am saying.

I want to be able to grow up safely, I want my kids to be safe with no threats, no dangers. This war has to come to an end now Harry. I am sorry Harry but I don't trust Remus, he is too close to Dumbledore, even if he believed he was protecting you, he wouldn't help us, and his solution will always be trust Dumbledore. We can't trust Dumbledore, Harry. He has had over 50 years to kill Voldemort, it should not have fallen to this! It shouldn't have fallen on a 16year olds shoulders, one that he won't even give proper training too!

Please think on what I've said before you make a decision, I will fight either with you or without you. I won't be some disposable pawn in this war."

Hermione hugged Harry and sat down starting on her dinner. She didn't notice Crowley and Bradley in her rooms, she didn't see their impressed expressions. "She'll be one hell of a Queen!" whispered Bradley to his boss. Crowley nodded proudly, oh yes, marrying Hermione was no mistake.

Harry numbly sat down and started on his dinner, Hermione's passionate speech circling in his mind, he was thinking on all the points she had made, Harry came to the conclusion that Hermione was right. Hermione had never lied to Harry or deceived him in anyway. Harry decided to become a warrior! He would fight for his parents, for Sirius but most of all for himself, he deserved to live a full and happy life. Quidditch, School, would have to stop until the war was truly over.

! !

Harry put his plate down. "Let's do it!"

Hermione smiled softly at Harry. Picking up a special blade Hermione cut her wrist and let some blood drip into a bowl, handing the blade to Harry he copied Hermione's action. Hermione held her hands open above the bowl and chanted the spell. A white light surrounded her hands and the bowl, the blood mixed together the light glowed golden and then green before it stopped, the spell was completed. Harry picked up the bowl and drank the combined blood. As soon as the last drop entered Harry's system a golden/white bright light surrounded Harry. Hermione knew that the blocks on Harry's magic was breaking, she could feel it. The demonic magic broken the connection between Harry and Voldemort, almost immediately after it was broken Harry mind protected itself, they both knew that no one would ever be able to break threw the shields that the demon magic had raised.

The glowing died down and finally stopped. "Wow!" all Harry could say. He took off his glasses and threw them in the fire, no longer needing them. It turned out that Harry had a block on his Natural Pyro Elemental, with a simple thought flames would jump into Harry's hand, or he could conjure fire out of nothing. His wand was practically useless now. Harry's eyes held a powerful glow to them, showing off his magical aura.

Hogwarts had provided Hermione's rooms with an extra room already furbished and decorated to Harry's liking. Hermione and Harry went to their separate rooms to sleep. Hermione found Crowley already laying in her bed, Hermione quickly changed into her PJ's and snuggled up to her naturally warm husband, kissing him good night she was out like a light, tired from her long day.

! !

The next morning as promised Hermione, Harry and the four puppies all went for a long run out on the school grounds, getting back in time for a shower, they got ready and headed down to breakfast. Crowley had introduced himself to Harry that morning before the run. Bradley had introduced himself to Harry on the way to breakfast, even flashing his eyes black to show Harry his demon side. Harry thought it was very impressive. They all knew that the mail would be arriving soon, Bradley had left before the Great Hall to go and watch Lord Malfoy's reaction to the morning post, as he had promised his Queen. Crowley had informed his wife that he would meet her in the Headmasters office, they knew that as soon as Dumbledore read the paper he would drag Hermione up to his office.

Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall and quickly sat down, started piling their plates with food, hungry from the morning run. Ron and the rest of Gryffindor joined soon after, Hermione and Harry and eaten their breakfast and were drinking a cup of tea, waiting patiently for the morning post. They didn't have to wait long.

_The Marriage of the Millennium_

_Yesterday afternoon a Ministry Official was called to over see a wedding. The Ministry Official got the shock of his life when he attended the small ceremony of Hermione Granger and Lord Crowley who was last seen in the early 1600's. Confirming that it really was Lord Crowley the M/O oversaw the Wedding. The Marriage Law only came into effect yesterday, my dear readers. One has to wonder how former Miss Granger got Lord Crowley to marry her, as far as anyone knew the Malfoy's had put a petition in for their son. For those who don't remember, the Crowley Family are the oldest - most powerful and wealthiest Wizards in all of Wizarding History to date. _

_No one is sure how this happened but perhaps the Married couple will give us an interview, I, myself would like to know the story. _

_Down below we have a few pictures of the Married couple tying the knot, and having their first dance. Also Lady Hermione Crowley's wedding dress. _

_History on the Crowley Family Page 3. _

_Rita Skeeter writing for the Daily Prophet. _

Harry and Hermione were both watching Draco's reaction, Dobby was watching all the Teachers reaction, he promised to put the memory of it in the pensive. Draco's reaction was priceless, what started out as Draco drinking a mouthful of juice soon ended up down the front of his robes as he furiously read through the article 3 times before it sunk in. Neither side expected a blow like this, they never saw it coming. Draco continued to gaped at the paper before dropping it, he looked up, straight into Hermione's grinning eyes, as she casually held the back of her left hand up, showing Draco a perfect view of her ring. It took a few seconds of Draco looking at it before he got up and raced out of the Hall. Hermione and Harry burst into laughter, neither paying attention to how red Ron's face was getting. Harry and Hermione jumped up and left the Hall before the Headmaster could say a word. Hermione snapped them both inside of Dumbledore's office to where her husband was standing, they were both grinning and laughing at Draco's expression. Crowley pulled his wife into his chest, wrapping his arms around her, he could hear the Headmaster and 2 other professors racing through the halls to get here.

As the door slammed open and an angry Headmaster, a confused and worried deputy and an amused potions master entered, the floo flared and a group of people were standing in the office.

Mrs Weasley, Tonks, Moody, Remus looked very flustered and angry. Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the floo and looked down right PISSED! Bradley appeared in the office and stood next to the most important people in the room, he was grinning, which set off Harry and Hermione again, Crowley just chuckled and shook his head. That alone set off everyone else in a rage, the louder they got, the more it amused Hermione.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Dumbledore, holding his wand to his throat. Everyone shut up after that.

Dumbledore stalked pasted everyone and stood behind his desk, in an attempt to show dominance. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at this. Dumbledore turned his gaze to Hermione putting on his best disappointed face. "Why?"

Hermione smiled. "You can try that shit with someone else. I've known for weeks! It was a mere accident that I heard about the Ministry pushing through a Marriage Law. I clued on pretty quickly that Voldemort was behind it, I knew because of my use of the time turner, I was the only one who was going to be affected. You were going to sell me to the Malfoy's in a hope that it would push Harry over the edge, Harry would blame himself and push himself so hard that he would snap and lose it. I know that the Malfoy's wouldn't have hurt me too much because that wasn't a part of the agreement. As long as I was getting beaten, you knew it would break Harry and he would rush in to kill Voldemort, thinking he could save me if Voldemort was dead.

After the death of Harry I was supposed to be turned over to the Weasley's, all before I could get pregnant, because there is no way in hell would any self-respecting Pureblood would willingly breed with a Mudblood. Then the great Albus Dumbledore would let Voldemort use Hogwarts as the battle ground for his final attack, because let's face it, it's the perfect opportunity to see you in action – defending your school and your students against the evil dark lord, people would fall over themselves to worship the ground you would walk. It would be a gruelling battle with the death count in the hundreds, the students would fall unable to fight the Death Eaters, then you would swoop in and save the day killing Voldemort in the process, with the war won in your favour and not the Ministry's the you would then have the power to control the ministry, because if they had just listened to you in the first place – the final battle at Hogwarts wouldn't have been necessary – putting the students deaths on the head of Fudge.

After that you would make sure that the Marriage Law was never revoked, I would be stuck with the Weasley and become their breeding mare, and Harry's death would be for nothing but your own amusement. Harry being the kind hearted person that he is would have left half of his fortune to Remus and the other half to the Weasley's. Everyone goes home happy, right Dumbledore? Oh except for your two spies, most likely Professor Snape would end up dead because you would have sold him out, with Harry dead, Professor Snape would be useless to you, after all you already have Lord Malfoy in your pocket, not that Professor Snape knew that - while he risks his life every goddamn time to get information for you, but you're getting a ton more information from Lucius Malfoy. Once the War's over you can't keep the Malfoy's around, Lucius Malfoy is too wealthy and dangerous to keep around, Draco would click on, so you'd have to get rid of both Father and Son, no doubt Lady Malfoy would flee the country and never come back.

You no doubt promised Remus that you would make laws so that Magical Creatures would be accepted into the Wizarding community – although conveniently keeping quiet on the fact that every time Remus and other supporters present the bill, you are one of the main figures who shuts it done, because you don't like Magical Creatures, but you need Remus on your side to control Harry. No doubt Remus would leave the money Harry left him to a Werewolf charity before taking his own life, having to live with the guilt of knowing that he used Harry and sent him to his death.

Arthur Weasley would make a massive jump from minimum wage to Minister of Magic, you need a willing puppets and who better than the Weasley's – just dangle some galleons in front of them and they willingly become whores.

For the record, I only found out about the History of the Crowley Family after I married into it, I married my husband because he happens to be the King of Hell – making myself the most untouchable powerful player in this chess game. Who would be stupid enough to make a move against the King of Hell? I have taken Harry clean out of your grasp.

Why are you here, Mrs Weasley? Remus? Tonks? Moody? Mr Malfoy? It's not like Harry got married, you're here because I royally fucked up your plans. Why are you so pissed Dumbledore? Because you know there is absolutely nothing you can do, you know you have just lost the war.

So this is how things are going to go. The Order of the Phoenix – The Death Eaters and Voldemort, it's open season and you are all fair game!"

Crowley's eyes flashed a deep dark red and Bradley's eyes flashed black so that everyone would have a clear view of their eyes. Hermione snapped her fingers making herself, her husband, Bradley, Harry, Professor Snape and Malfoy disappear from Dumbledore's office, straight into Hermione's private quarters.

Crowley grabbed his wife and zapped them to her bedroom, snapping his fingers they were both naked in a matter of seconds, Crowley couldn't believe how hot that performance just was, the way his wife had planned this for weeks made Crowley harder then he had ever remembered being. The way she had blown a master plan to pieces in a matter of minutes was marvellous, he had to have her, had to take her, as soon as Hermione had made them disappear from that office, Crowley had taken control. As Crowley made his wife shake, moan and scream his name, Hermione met Crowley for every pounding thrust, held on to her husband while he fucked her into the mattress, kissed her husband as Crowley bought her in for a kiss. Once Crowley had spilled his load into his wife, he quickly cleaned her and let her fall asleep before going down stairs to handle the newest situation.

! !

Dead silence. Complete and utter silence surrounded Dumbledore's office. No one moved a muscle from where they standing. The knowledge that Hermione had not only married into the Crowley Family, but had also married the King of Hell was burned into their memories. Witnessing the Demons true eyes was forever burned into their own eyes. Dumbledore's master plan was blown into smithereens, Dumbledore sunk down on to his office chair and held his head in his hands. Never had anyone made a move so drastically against him, Voldemort was Dumbledore's own master piece, created to do a job and then be destroyed when no longer any use. 'Open season and fair game' the words circling his mind, he would never admit it but Dumbledore for the first time in his life generally feared for his life.

Demons as a general rule were much more powerful than Wizards, once they caught your scent you could no longer hide from them. There was nothing you could do to escape them, taking your own life in an attempt to escape them would only serve the purpose of handing yourself over to the Demons personally. For the first time in Dumbledore's life, he had no clue what to do.

Remus Lupin knew that he was a dead man, which he was going to hell for what he had done. It didn't matter that the events hadn't taken place the fact that Harry knew the plans and of Lupin's betrayal was enough for Lupin to want to tuck tail and run. The look of pure hatred that Harry glared at him, scared him beyond belief, he knew it was only a matter of time before Harry came to kill him. Seeing the flash of the Demons eyes only told Lupin that he no longer had a fighting chance and was literally a sitting duck. There was just some things that could never be forgiven.

! !

A month was all it took for Hermione and Harry to be trained up enough to become SBD. Crowley had removed Lucius', Draco and Snape's Dark Marks. Lucius and Draco gave up all the names of every Death Eater they knew of, in exchange for a chance to rebuild the Malfoy Name so they wouldn't get caught up in something like this again. Father and Son became a powerful duo and rid themselves shady dangerous characters, they publicly renounced their Death Eater ways by funding scholarships for unfortunate Muggleborns and Halfbloods.

Bradley, Harry and Snape had developed a tight friendship and perhaps something more, they ate together, trained together and killed together. Harry took his rightful title and became Lord Harry Potter Black cleaning up his image he no longer looked like a replica of his Father, Harry became his very own person.

The pups grew to enormous sizes, they were taught to track down Death Eaters that had fled the country and drag their souls to hell. The death toll rolled into the thousands as Death Eaters and The Order of Phoenix members and supporters were hunted down and torn to pieces.

The ministry was in pieces with rumours going wild and the death toll reaching beyond breaking point, no one knew who was killing their people. The blame got shoved onto Voldemort, the public blaming Death Eater activity.

Voldemort was going mental, no one would join him, and he had practically no followers left after they had been killed by something he had no clue what had torn his followers to pieces, it was no Werewolf that was for sure, the lunar cycle was out. Voldemort couldn't sit around playing baby sitter and protector when he needed soldiers. Voldemort was smart enough to piece together that Dumbledore had nothing to do with the killings of his Death Eaters, after all Dumbledore's followers were dropping like flies as well. Voldemort had clued on pretty quickly that there was another player on the board who knew way too much and had both sides by the short and curly's. Voldemort knew it was only a matter of time before they came after him, he was panicking and wanting to flee the country just didn't know where he should flee too, he knew everywhere his Death Eaters went they were hunted down and killed within hours of fleeing.

Moody and Lupin were found with their throats slit in Diagon alley, in broad daylight, shoppers were given the fright of a life time when they found the pair dead near Gringotts bank. Dumbledore and Voldemort were found slaughtered trying to make it to a long distance apparition point – courtesy of Snape and Harry.

! !

Now all they had to do was rebuild the Wizarding World, shouldn't be too hard right?

Snape became Headmaster of Hogwarts, with Minerva still the Deputy until she could retired respectively.

Harry and Hermione went back to school with no dangers hanging over their heads, no one really ever knew what they had done for the Wizarding World and they didn't care. Harry was happy with his relationship progressing with Bradley and Severus, he never went back to being friends with the Weasley's to much had changed and he couldn't trust them. Harry was finally happy with the way his life was going.

Hermione and Crowley ended up admitting their growing feelings for each other and were excepting their first child in a few months. With all the souls that went to hell, Crowley's plans fell into place and the Demons accepted their King and Queen with no problems.

! !

Hermione smiled to herself as she lay in bed with her Husband, she silently thanked Hogwarts for making the staircases change and landing her on the wrong floor, making it possible for Hermione to overhear Susan Bones talking to her friend about the New Marriage Law. Crowley pulled her close him and kissed her forehead as his hands joined Hermione's as she drifted off to sleep with her hand on her stomach containing their growing little girl.

! !

THE END

A/N: "Like David Carradine they can go fuck themselves and just die" reference to what Hermione's response was to the Marriage proposal that Lucius Malfoy sent. 3rd verse – Almost Famous – Eminem.

Hope you guys enjoyed my story, I apologise for the short cut ending, and I got tired of writing it.

Please Review would love to know what you guys think. :/

Yay a story that I actually finished!

Snarry4life! Xoxo


End file.
